The Chase
The Chase is a game show based on the British game show of the same name. Contestants compete against Mark Labbett, commonly referred to as "The Beast", for a chance at hundreds of thousands of dollars. Rules A team of three contestants attempt to amass as much money as possible for a team kitty by answering general-knowledge questions. The money earned will go towards the team kitty, but there is one person standing in their way: a quiz genius known as The Beast. The Beast's job is to catch each contestant and make sure the players are not able to put the money into the kitty which the team must collectively play for in "The Final Chase". To begin, each player comes up one at a time and is given one minute to answer as many questions as possible with each correct answer worth $5,000. The more correct answers given, the more money the players add into the cash-builder. After the minute is up, the player's money is placed three steps down on a eight-step money board. The player may remain at this step and play for the money they have won, but if they so wish, they can be placed one step lower down the board for a smaller award, or one step further up the board for a greater award, with each award's value being set by The Beast. The lower award can occasionally be a negative amount of money. If the player elects to play for the greater reward, The Beast is two steps behind them and the player must answer six questions correctly to reach home. If the player elects to remain where they are, The Beast is three steps behind them and the player must answer five questions correctly to reach home. However, if the player elects to play for the smaller reward, The Beast is four steps behind them and the player must answer four questions correctly to reach home. Once the player nominates their starting position, they must answer questions correctly in order to reach the bottom of the board (known as "getting home") and bank their money. Both the player and The Beast are given the same multiple choice question with three possible answers, then must secretly press one of the three buttons on their keypad to lock in their answer. When one person locks in their answer, the other is given five seconds to lock in their answer, otherwise, they are locked out and are treated as having given a wrong answer. If the player and/or The Beast is correct, they move one step down the board, but if wrong or if one fails to lock in before or within five seconds after their opponent, they must remain where they are. The Beast's job is to catch up to the player and eliminate them from the game by capitalising on the mistakes the player makes before they can reach the bottom of the board. If this happens, the player is out of the game and the cash disappears, but if the player reaches home, their money is put into the team's prize pot which will be contested for in the final round. This is repeated for all three players. The players who successfully outrun The Beast proceed to The Final Chase. If all three players are caught, then their prize fund is set to $15,000 and the team must nominate one player to proceed to The Final Chase. The Final Chase In the final round, the remaining players answer as many questions as possible in two minutes to amass as many spaces as possible. The more questions answered correctly, the players increase their chances to avoid being caught. To start, they are given one space per remaining member of the team. In the case of all 3 players being caught, then the one nominated person will receive a one step head start, as opposed to having no head start at all. To answer a question, the player must press his/her own buzzer and only he or she can answer it. Upon buzzing in, an off-stage voice says that person's name. In the event there's only one player in the Final Chase, that player is not required to press the buzzer. After the two minutes are up, The Beast is brought in and is told how many spaces the players collected. The Beast is given a further two minutes of quick-fire questions to attempt to catch the team. If The Beast gets any question wrong or can't answer it, the clock is stopped and the question is thrown over to the players. If they get the answer correct, The Beast is pushed back one step and the clock is resumed. If the players answer The Beast's question correctly whilst The Beast is on zero steps, an extra step is added to the players' total. If The Beast succeeds in catching the team, the team leaves empty-handed, but if the team is not caught by The Beast when time is up, the prize pot is split equally between the remaining team players. Should only one player make it to the Final Chase and win, then that player gets the full amount. Contestants and their winnings Catchphrases "The Chase is On!" - Brooke Burns at the start of the game "Unleash The Beast!" - Brooke Burns when introduces The Beast. "Our first game is a Cash-Builder. We'll give you 1 minute to answer as many questions as you can. Every correct answer, you'll earn $5,000." - Brooke Burns about the Cash-Builder. "This is The Chase. In this game, (insert contestant) and The Beast secretly lock in their answers to the same multiple choice questions. Every time (insert contestant) is right, he'll/she'll move one step closer to banking the money. But every time The Beast is right, he moves one step closer to (insert contestant). If The Beast captures (insert contestant) before he/she can safely bank his/her money, he'll/she'll lose everything, and is out of the game." - Brooke Burns "If you're wrong, and The Beast is right...the money is gone...and so are you." - Brooke Burns should a contestant be one step away from being caught by The Beast. "Gotcha." - The Beast if he successfully catches a contestant in the main game. "You'll have 2 minutes to answer as many questions as you can. Then, The Beast will have 2 minutes to try to catch you by answering a different set of questions. If he does, your team/you will leave with nothing. But, if you beat him, you'll be leaving (insert total). - Brooke Burns about the Final Chase. "And now it's The Beast's turn to answer. If he catches him/her/them, he/she/they lose it all. But, to make things interesting, any time The Beast answers incorrectly/misses a question, and he/she/the team can answer correctly, he/she/they push The Beast back one step. That could be the difference of winning and losing (insert total)." - Brooke Burns about the Final Chase. "The Final Chase is On!" - Brooke Burns at the start of the Final Chase. "I'm so sorry, you have been caught by The Beast, and The Chase is over!" - Brooke Burns to a contestant or team that failed to win the Final Chase. Set Pics Screen Shot 2013-07-29 at 11.56.06 AM.png 185px-945522_10151649322698493_391159316_n.jpg Screen Shot 2013-07-29 at 11.56.22 AM.png|From the 3rd episode of The Chase. Screen Shot 2013-08-01 at 12.35.34 PM.png Trivia *On the season one finale, Raj beat The Beast and won $125,000, making him the single-biggest winner in GSN history. *The show is currently on hiatus but will return on November 5, 2013, for season two. Link Official Site YouTube Video 2nd Aired Show featuring Cory Anotado Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Big Prize Category:Foreign Formats Category:Game Show Network shows Category:Shows currently in production Category:2013 premieres